The Tales of Inuyasha
by Tori the Hanyou
Summary: Reborn! Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are stuck together in a dorm for college! With Kikyo, Rin, Koga, and Hojo for neighbors, who knows WHAT'll get loose...besides their sanity, of course...


_**The Tales of Inuyasha**_

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

'Oh, great,' thought Inuyasha as he walked down his street. He stared at the piece of paper in his clawed hand. It was a letter from the college he went to, it stated all of his classes, and whom he'd be rooming with and their phone numbers and addresses. His silver ears twitched in boredom as he looked down the list at all of his classes. 'My first year of college, I can't wait.'

He'd been glad to have picked a good major for himself: Mechanics. He was good with motorized stuff, and his classes seemed to be very early in the morning, luckily for him. He'd be done with his classes about ten o'clock, and then freedom the rest of the day. There was just an annoying sort of homeroom period in which the class could get together to talk and finish any unfinished work, and then on to his REAL class.

He sighed as he noticed his roommates. His two best friends, Sango and Miroku, had been stuck in the same room with him. His college was different from most. Instead of just two people to a room, it was four, two girls and two boys. It was supposed to 'build character', they said. Inuyasha simply thought that was the excuse the school was saying in place of, 'it's just cheaper for the school, and less space consuming'. His ears twitched again as he noticed the last name. His amber eyes scanned the words on the paper.

"Kagome Higurashi," he said to himself, "Feh, another wench to tease. Oh, boy. I thought Sango was enough."

(Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo…)

"Mom? Are you sure I'm gonna need all of this stuff?" asked a raven-haired girl with brown eyes. She watched as her mother threw in a bunch of makeup she'd found at the drugstore.

"Oh, Kagome, you'll look positively terrific!" squealed the mom excitedly. Kagome sighed. Her mom was still in her teenage years, mentally, at least.

"Listen, Mom, I'll finish packing from here, you can…uh…go get my car washed so it'll be the cleanest car at the college when I pull in," said Kagome nervously.

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA!" said Mrs. Higurashi brightly, and she grabbed Kagome's keys and raced out the door. Kagome sighed, glad to finally have some peace. It's not that she didn't like what her mom did; it was how she did it. She knew she acted that way herself sometimes, but that wasn't right now, when she was under a lot of stress to have all of her clothes and makeup packed by the next day. She noticed the piece of paper her mom had dropped on her mad rush out the door. She glanced at her two classes. She'd be majoring in Fashion, so she had a homeroom class in the morning, and then her actual fashion class later on.

She looked down at her roommates.

"What kind of college has FOUR people in a room instead of two?" she asked aloud as she stared down the list at the other people in her room with her.

Sango Arian

Miroku Hentai

Inuyasha Steel

Kagome paused at the last name. 'Dog demon?' she thought to herself. She hoped that he wasn't what his name said. "At least I'm with another girl," said Kagome. She finished packing, stuffing her last T-shirt and pair of jeans in before sitting on her fifth suitcase to shut it. She fixed the clasps, and got off, wiping sweat from her forehead, just as her mom came barging in the door. 'Oh, no, my peace is gone,' thought Kagome.

"KAGOME! I'M HOOOOOME!" called the unnaturally high voice.

"I think I established that on my own," Kagome muttered to herself.

"I have a surprise for you! Come down here! Have you finished packing?"

"Yeah!" cried Kagome as she raced down the stairs. If there was one thing Kagome got excited about, it was surprises. Her mom opened the front door.

"Look! I got it a whole new paint job! I had it painted GREEN!" Kagome stared at her convertible, which had been formerly yellow. It was now a rather pretty shade of forest green, and it gleamed in the dying sunlight. "Don't you just LOVE it? That's my going-away present to you!" Kagome gave her mom a big hug. Screw whatever she'd said before. Her mom was awesome.

"I love it, Mom!" she said as she ran upstairs to get her bags to put in the trunk. When she'd gotten all five enormous bags into the trunk, she stood back and admired her car again. She was now officially ready for college.

The next morning . . .

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Kagome jerked awake, reaching over and slamming off her alarm, which read 5:00am. She almost rolled over and went back to sleep, but the memories of the other day hit her like a truck. She leaped out of bed, and threw on the outfit she'd left out the night before. She hurried down the stairs, where her mom had prepared breakfast to be heated up in the morning. She quickly warmed it up in the microwave, and wolfed it down, eager to get going. As soon as she was done, she grabbed her purse sitting on the table and rushed out the door by 5:30.

(Meanwhile…)

"Inuyasha! Get your lazy ass out of bed this instant!" came a gruff voice. Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped open, and he snarled at the tall figure that had turned his bedroom light on.

"My God, Sesshomaru, its 5 am! Isn't that a little early to be up? And why do you care?" asked a very disgruntled Inuyasha.

"I'm a senior, I can't afford any screw-ups on my record! If you're late, it'll make both of us look bad! Now get up, or I'm throwing you out the window!"

"You wouldn't dare," said Inuyasha. A quick motion from his older brother showed him otherwise as he was held out the window by his t-shirt collar. "OK! OK! I GIVE! I'M UP!" he yelped as he saw the drop to the ground. He was pulled back inside the window and dropped in front of his now empty dresser.

"Get dressed. I'm leaving in fifteen minutes, got that? If you don't follow right behind me, I'll be sure your first year in college is your worst nightmare!" Sesshomaru turned and strode out the door. Grumbling the whole time, Inuyasha pulled on some jeans and a new t-shirt, stuffing the clothes he'd been wearing in the only duffel bag left in his room. After tugging on some street shoes, he stomped down the stairs to find his brother finishing breakfast. Inuyasha simply grabbed a pack of Pop-Tarts and went outside, throwing his duffel in the trunk of his covered jeep. Sesshomaru came out, locking the house behind him, and got into his Jeep Grand Cherokee. They drove off without another word.

(Four hours later)

Kagome finally pulled up at the college at about 9:30. She stepped out of the car, admiring the beautiful college campus.

"Wow," she said to herself. She went back to her trunk and was pulling out her bags when two jeeps pulled up not too far away.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his car, and Inuyasha did the same. Sesshomaru went back to his trunk and was pulling out his bags when he noticed a girl, freshman, by the amount of luggage, he deduced, and glanced over at Inuyasha.

"Potential to get a DIFFERENT girlfriend," he muttered. Inuyasha stared at his brother. Maybe he was sick…he'd never cared about Inuyasha's love life. But then again…after the witch HE'D had to put up with in high school, he suspected anyone would pity him…

Sesshomaru glared and pointed at the girl. "That one, over there," he said. Grumbling, Inuyasha turned around, and froze. She wasn't half bad looking…in fact she looked rather cute trying to haul one of her heavier bags to the curb. His old boyish fears of cute girls reemerged, and he couldn't move. Sesshomaru pushed him in her direction. Inuyasha turned around, annoyed.

"Why don't **you** help her?" he asked.

"Because she's YOUR age, now go!" As soon as he'd said it, it was too late.

Kagome was trying to tug the biggest bag towards the sidewalk when a voice came up behind her.

"Good day, ma'am, may I help you with these?" it asked. Kagome spun around, and she was looking at a pair of purple eyes.

"Um, yes, please," she said. The boy turned and picked up one of her smallest bags with one hand. Kagome sighed inwardly. She'd already found a nice guy. Maybe her mom had been right after all…until she felt a certain something on her butt…

Looking down, she realized it was his hand. "HEY!! GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!!" she yelled. She was about to hit him, but someone had already done it for her. The boy fell over, stunned.

"Miroku?? Jeez!! Who thought we'd be meeting up like this, with my having to hit you??" came an annoyed voice. Kagome looked over the boy, and saw another one standing over him, with a clenched fist. The boy had long silver hair, golden colored eyes, and, Kagome stared, clawed hands and silver dog-ears.

"Thanks, I was gonna do that myself," she said quietly. God, he was cute.

"Don't think anything of it, he does that all the time. He should be getting at least five of these a day. Pervert."

"That's my name, don't wear it out," came the boy's voice, suddenly alive again. He jumped to his feet. Kagome scooted away from him. "Forgive my rudeness, miss, my name is Miroku Hentai. Pleased to meet you!" He extended a hand. Kagome warily shook it. Now she remembered. Hentai was the Japanese word for pervert. She should've suspected something when she was reading that paper…

"You're the guy I'm gonna be staying with?" she asked unbelievably.

"So you're the other girl! Don't feel bad, I gotta live with this lecher, too, ya know," came a girl's voice. Kagome looked up. Another girl with raven-colored hair and brown eyes had walked up. "Plus, Inuyasha here does a pretty good job of keeping him under control. Good thing he's the other guy we're stuck with." She nudged the demonic-looking guy. He responded with a mere, "Feh." Kagome looked at him questioningly. Hadn't he been polite before? "So, what's your name?" asked the girl.

"Um, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Sango…PERV!!!!" She suddenly whirled around and slapped really hard. Miroku fell to the ground with a thud. "WHAT is the matter with you??? I've already slapped you three times today!! That's supposed to be it!!"

"Jeez, how do you hit so hard?" asked Miroku, and Kagome noticed that a deep red hand mark had already begun to form on his face. He rubbed it, wincing. "Sango, why can't you accept my love?"

"That ain't love, that's lechery!!" she cried, getting mad. Kagome stood by, watching them fight. She turned to see that Inuyasha had two of her biggest bags and was hauling them up the stairs with two of his own. Chancing a glance back at the fighting duo, who were beginning to get violent, she headed after Inuyasha, grabbing the bag that Miroku had dropped. She followed him up to the elevators and they got in. Kagome glanced quickly at him. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Inuyasha marched out. They found their dorm, and unlocked it.

Kagome gaped at the inside. It was BIG! She looked around. They were standing in a living room, with a kitchen over in the corner. On the left was one twin bedroom labeled 'Boys'. On the right was labeled 'Girls'. Kagome sighed. It already felt like home. She took her bag into the girls' room and found that Sango had picked beds already. She dropped her bag next to the remaining bed, and went out to drag her other two into the room. She was about to grab it when another hand had grabbed the handle, making theirs touch. She blushed, and looked up to see Inuyasha's face turning a dark red. She quickly removed her hand, as did Inuyasha.

"S-sorry," muttered Kagome. Inuyasha picked up her bag and put it in her room without another word. She dragged the other one in, not bothering to ask for help. He'd done enough already. She was about to head down the hallway when she heard groaning. Curiously, she glanced down the stairs and saw Miroku heading up from the elevators. He had four bulky bags on his back, and when he came into better view, Kagome noticed he had a black eye. Sango came up behind him. He went into the dorm, and a distinct thud was heard a few seconds later, meaning he'd dropped to the floor. Sango shook her head.

"He lost the fight, so I made him carry our bags up. Not very useful, though, is he? I could've carried those myself without as much trouble. At least it kept his hands at bay in the elevator." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha came out to head down and get the rest of his bags. Sango and Kagome volunteered to go with him and help, since Miroku had 'generously' carried theirs already. When the elevator door opened on the bottom floor, a shrill cry of glee could be heard.

"INUYASHA!!!"

"Oh, no…" moaned Inuyasha, his eyes widening and his ears falling back. Kagome looked around curiously. Whoever that was, they'd sounded just like her mom whenever she came home from school. Sango slapped a hand over her face as yet another raven-haired girl came up. She stuck her face right up in Inuyasha's, babbling excitedly.

"Oh, my God, Inuyasha, it's so great to see you! I can't believe we're going to the same college! This is gonna be so much fun! It'll be just like old times! You and me . . .we'll be star couple!"

"Would it kill ya to shut up once in a while, Kikyo?" came Sango's voice, very annoyed. The girl turned and glared at Sango.

"I see you're still hanging out with the transvestite," she said snappily. Sango's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, and narrowed.

"TRANSVESTITE??? WE'LL SEE WHO'S A TRANSVESTITE WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU…" Sango let loose a very colorful string of words. Kagome then realized she was going in for the attack, and grabbed her new friend by the arms. Sango struggled, still yelling certain words I do not want to mention in the event that there indeed ARE children under 13 reading this.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome.

"Who's she?" she asked, walking up to Kagome with the air of an aristocrat. Without waiting for an answer, she replied, "If you even think of stealing my man, I'll be sure to make your college career a living Hell. We were quite taken with each other in high school…"

"Shut your damn mouth, Kikyo," muttered Inuyasha through gritted teeth, his eyes closed. Kikyo looked at him with an expression of half surprise, half sickly adoration.

"Well, Inu, I see your attitude has sure changed over the summer. We'll have to work that out when we get married, I suppose."

"Stop calling me that, bitch! And we're NOT getting married!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed two of his bags and headed for the elevator. Kagome, still stunned from what had just happened, grabbed one of his smallest bags, which was still pretty heavy, and hurried after him, trying to avoid the bloody attack that Sango had issued on Kikyo for calling her a transvestite.

Kagome hurried into the elevator before the door shut. Inuyasha stood, glowering.

"Who is that girl?" asked Kagome quietly.

"Kikyo, an annoying bitch from high school. She was totally obsessed with me, and kept telling everyone we were going out, but we weren't." Kagome looked to the floor, sorry she'd asked.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's already begun to annoy me, too," Kagome said cheerily, hoping to lighten the tension in the small space. Inuyasha glanced over at her, and for a second, Kagome wondered if he'd scowl, but a small smile crossed his features.

"Sorry about all of that…but thanks for trying to make me feel better," he said quietly, turning back towards the doors as the elevator stopped.

The doors opened, and the two stepped out, heading to their room, just as a tall, dark figure swept past them.

"Well, little brother, it appears we are in the same building," said a voice. Kagome had to crane her neck up in order to see the guy's face. He had long silver hair, too, and golden eyes, quite like Inuyasha, but he had much stonier features, and his eyes didn't have the same glow. A crescent moon adorned his forehead, and two red stripes were on each cheek. To her surprise, he also had pointed ears. They weren't on top of his head, but in their normal place. Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't tell me you're the one in that room down the hallway," said Inuyasha.

"Good heavens, no! But sadly, my girl Rin is. I was coming to visit her, I live on the senior floor, two levels down."

"You have a girl?? How come you never told me??" asked Inuyasha adamantly.

"I never tell you a lot of things, get over it. Besides, it looks like you've already hooked up with that girl I suggested," he smirked.

"We haven't hooked up," snapped Inuyasha, "She's my roommate." Sesshomaru's oddly satisfied expression didn't leave at that comment. Kagome frowned a bit, but brushed it off. She'd just met him! Of COURSE they hadn't hooked up!

Suddenly, a bouncing girl with dark brown hair came shooting out of the room at the end, attaching herself around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Sessy! You're still here! I thought you'd gone to finish unpacking!" Inuyasha looked away, barely managing to hide a laugh. Kagome elbowed him.

"That's not nice," she hissed.

"Hey, if you knew half the stuff he did to me while we were at home, you'd see this as payback," he said back harshly.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," said Kagome sarcastically.

"Listen, I don't need any kindergarten philosophy to know how to deal with my older brother!" said Inuyasha angrily. She was beginning to get on his nerves, but at least it wasn't so much as Kikyo had…

Rin and Sesshomaru watched the bickering pair for a while before growing bored. Sesshomaru went back to the elevators, and Rin went back into her room, but the noise seemed to have attracted someone else from that very same dorm…

Inuyasha took one look behind Kagome and snarled.

"Why, if it isn't Koga…" he said venomously. Koga glanced at him, apparently surprised. Koga had blue eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail. He didn't exactly have dog-ears, but pointed ones on either side of his head like Sesshomaru's. He also had a long, bushy brown tail peeking out from under his T-shirt.

"Ah, the mutt from high school! I remember you!" he said. Kagome could tell there was about to be another fight, and turned to leave, when Koga caught her by the hand. "Well, hello there, miss! Why are you hanging out with such a ragtag puppy?" he asked, "You should be with someone more responsible…such as myself."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Please, you? Responsible? I can hardly contain myself," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"For your information, I'm NOT hanging out with him. We just happen to live in the same dorm," replied Kagome stiffly. Somehow, the conversation with Sesshomaru had left her feeling a bit…off. Koga bent down and, to Kagome's surprise, kissed her hand.

"Someone like you deserves so much better than that," he said politely. Kagome blushed. Was this guy for real? She could feel Inuyasha's anger growing by the second. She really didn't want to get caught in a fight. What was his problem? He'd SAID they hadn't hooked up. She glanced over at the boy and quickly pulled her hand from Koga's.

"Thank you very much for your politeness, but I must finish unpacking," said Kagome quickly, and she couldn't help but glance at his tail again. Koga looked where she was.

"You like my tail?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, it's cute," said Kagome. Inuyasha growled. "Is it real?" Kagome just had to ask. Koga nodded.

"Uh, yeah," he said nervously, "But hey, it seems to attract the ladies well enough!" Kagome giggled, forgetting for a second that Inuyasha's temper was going through the roof. She politely excused herself and went into her dorm, just as she heard vicious snarling and yelping. She went and found Sango, who had snuck into their dorm while she and Inuyasha had been arguing. She looked on her bed and noticed something.

"What is THAT??" she cried.


End file.
